


Romance in Romanian

by KatieComma



Category: Stitches - Samantha Simard
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Wolfe takes Bash out for Valentine's Day to a fancy restaurant.Bash takes it a step further and gets them a room.
Relationships: Sebastian Codreanu/Jim Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Romance in Romanian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/gifts).



> Thanks for letting me use and abuse your OC's SAMMY!!!

The evening was perfect.

Valentine’s Day, and Wolfe had gone all out.

Fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant in one of the fancy harbour front hotels. It cost a fortune, and he’d had to book months in advance, but Wolfe knew it was worth it; that Bash was worth it.

He’d brought a box of chocolates from that hipster vegan chocolate place downtown. A heart-shaped box and everything.

A stuffed teddy bear hadn’t seemed right. Wolfe had found a stuffed lion with a heart shaped red mane. And it sat on top of the box of chocolates between their empty plates on the white linen table cloth.

Wolfe felt a little like a fool though. Not because of the gifts. Or the expensive dinner. But the dinner had required that he dress up a little. Bash sat across from him looking perfect in his sleek suit that somehow looked dressed down. Wolfe had scrounged up a collared shirt that his mother had ironed for him, and an old suit jacket that smelled a little like it had spent its entire life in the back of his closet, which it had. The suit jacket was tight in the shoulders, and he just felt… out of place among the other fancy guests.

Bash, however, had made a pleasant purring noise and complimented Wolfe’s outfit with his eyes and his words when they’d met up. Somehow Bash always made him feel at ease.

They’d talked all through dinner. And everything was perfect. Their conversation never wavered. They always had something to talk or joke about. And Bash was so good at making Wolfe smile and laugh. Joy wasn’t so rare anymore, since he’d put the Army Rangers far behind him and tried to move on with life. But the way Bash brought it out in him so easily was beautiful and made Wolfe start to feel like a whole person again. For so long he’d felt broken, unable to feel the good things in life. And then Bash had run into him and totalled his car. Best day of his life.   
Even if it had been orchestrated. Wolfe didn’t care anymore what had brought them together. All that mattered was that they were together.

“Are you alright, Jim?” Bash asked, setting his beautiful, yet twisted fingers on top of Wolfe’s hand.

Wolfe smiled and took a sip of his wine. “Just lost in my head again,” he admitted.

Bash tsk’ed. “What have I told you about that?”

“Be here,” Wolfe said earnestly. “Here and now.”

“That’s where I am, why wouldn’t you want to be here?” Bash asked. He left his hand on Wolfe’s, a comforting weight.

“I was actually thinking back on how we met,” Wolfe said, turning his hand over so he could tickle at Bash’s palm and then hold his hand.

“Ah,” Bash ducked his face. “That disaster.”

Wolfe lifted Bash’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Beautiful disaster,” he said with a smile. “I was just thinking we wouldn’t be here now if it hadn’t happened.”

Bash smiled softly at him and leaned in conspiratorially. “That’s true,” he said softly, words just for the two of them. “Almost like it was meant to be.”

“Look at us,” Wolfe said. “A couple of romantics.”

“How could I be anything but romantic with Mr. Fluffy Mane here,” Bash said, leaning back and taking hold of the stuffed lion, holding it close to his chest and cuddling it.

“You can’t name him that,” Wolfe said with a laugh, slapping the table a little in a very not-classy way.

“I can name him whatever I want Jim,” Bash said with a twinkle in his eye. “Because he is mine. You gave him to me.”

“Mr. Fluffy Mane it is,” Wolfe laughed again.

Bash sighed and took a sip of his wine. “Tonight was almost perfect,” he said, still clutching the lion.

“Almost?” Wolfe asked self consciously. He knew that he really wasn’t good enough for Bash. Bash deserved someone whole. Someone who belonged in a fancy restaurant eating fancy food. Not a big damaged oaf who barely fit his jacket. But he was sure he’d done everything right for Valentine’s Day; made Bash feel valued, maybe loved. They hadn’t said the word aloud, but Wolfe wanted to show it even if he was afraid to say it.

Bash leaned forward, the slyness in his look slipping to concern and seriousness. “The only way this night could be any more perfect, Jim,” Bash said, “is if you come upstairs with me to the hotel room I booked.”

“Upstairs?” Wolfe gulped. “To the hotel room… that you booked?”

Bash was still holding the lion tightly. “I must confess that when you first told me we were dining for Valentines Day at a hotel restaurant… I assumed you were planning an ungentlemanly evening. And then I thought: No, this is the honourable James Wolfe we’re talking about. He would never be so rakish. And so I called and immediately booked a room, in case the night took such a turn.”

Wolfe’s mouth was dry. He couldn’t breathe. His body was tingling all over and he was sure he was sweating right through his shirt and jacket. He felt like he was stepping up to bat in the 10th inning. There was so much pressure looming over him, and it felt like the entire restaurant had turned his way to wait for his reply. Of course that wasn’t the case, everyone else hadn’t heard a word and was still enjoying dinner, but that’s what Wolfe felt like.

“Jim?” Bash asked, the devilish face he’d been wearing turned to concern. “I didn’t mean to presume. I hope… we don’t have to. I thought…” He cursed in Romanian. Wolfe couldn’t make it out, he was still learning. “We were having the most wonderful night and I’ve ruined it, haven’t I? It is what I do, I suppose.”

“No, don’t talk like that,” Wolfe said, reaching over for Bash’s hand and ending up with a fistful of lion instead. “You didn’t ruin anything. And I would love that. I’m just…” He swallowed heavily. “Nervous.”

“There is no pressure Jim,” Bash said softly. He changed his grip on the lion to take Wolfe’s hand. “Perhaps we could just spend the night together. Like Caitlin’s wedding. I like sleeping in your arms. And the room is already paid for.”

“Can we go upstairs and…” Wolfe swallowed again, feeling like he was trying to gulp down a cotton ball. “See where things go?”

Bash smiled wide. “Yes. An excellent idea.”

“Ok. Why don’t you go get the room key, and I’ll settle up here,” Wolfe said.

Bash nodded. He stood, and Wolfe stood with him. Bash came around the table and planted a soft and sweet kiss on Wolfe’s cheek before he grabbed his box of chocolates and headed for the lobby.

Wolfe sagged back into the chair, subtly waved at the waiter and pulled his cell phone out.

Scarlett picked up on the second ring. “You do know it’s Valentine’s Day, right?”

“Yes,” Wolfe barked, “and I also know you have no plans. So I need your help.”

“No plans? What about the box of chocolates, pack of batteries and vibrator with my name on it?”

“Scar, come on, I’m serious,” Wolfe said. “And I don’t have much time.”

“I’m serious too,” she replied.

“Bash got us a room at the hotel,” Wolfe said.

“Yeah he did,” she whooped. “What’s the issue?”

“What do I do?” Wolfe asked.

“Really? Come on Jim. You go get that dick,” she cheered. “It’s not that complicated.”

“I’m just worried. With Bash’s history… you know?”

“Jim, you’re an idiot,” she said. “He’s the one who booked the room. You’re in. Now, as previously stated: go get that dick! Cause I actually have a date with a Ryan Gosling movie marathon and several vibrating toys-”

Wolfe hung up before he had to hear more details. Because she would absolutely give him unnecessary detail until he hung up. He sighed, and handed over his credit card for the outrageous bill when the waiter finally got to him. The guy had been giving Wolfe the stink eye since he arrived, owing to the fact that he didn’t quite have the same sleek profile that most of the other guests did.

Wolfe wandered out into the lobby, palms sweating.

Bash was leaned casually near the elevators waiting, still holding his lion close, as though it were precious.

When Wolfe neared, Bash pushed off from the wall and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Once they were in the elevator Bash finally spoke.

“Your palm is a little sweaty Jim, are you feeling ok?” Bash smirked. Then his smile faded. “There is no reason to be nervous Jim. We can just lay in bed and watch movies if you’d like.”

Wolfe laughed nervously, tightening his hand in Bash’s. Maybe he should just go home. Tell Bash to enjoy the room and bow out like a gentleman. But they’d been seeing each other for a while. For long enough that leaving wouldn’t be gentlemanly so much as cowardly, or even dismissive. And while Wolfe wasn’t a coward, he was more worried about being dismissive. And Scarlett was right: Bash had initiated.

Wolfe didn’t focus on much as they walked down the hall, the soft carpet making their footsteps quiet.

Bash opened the door and led Wolfe into a suite that dropped his jaw.

“This must have cost a fortune,” Wolfe blurted out before he could help himself. He wandered around the rooms. A living room, a bedroom with a king sized bed and a view of the harbour, and a bathroom full of marble with a large soaking tub and a rainfall shower. He peeked his head out of the bedroom to find Bash setting his chocolates and lion down on the coffee table. “Bash, this is too much.”

Bash laughed. “Well, it’s already entirely paid for, so there is no reason to worry about the cost now.” He walked closer, and took Wolfe’s hands in his own. “Plus: you’re worth it Jim.” He leaned in and kissed Wolfe softly.

Bash went to the bathroom and closed the door, so Wolfe wandered back to the bedroom to look out the windows. The view of the harbour was amazing.

When he turned around he almost knocked something off the small dresser next to him. It was a bright red gift bag covered in hearts, sitting next to a bucket with ice and a bottle of champagne in it.

Wolfe looked at the tag on the gift bag. To: Lubirea mea. Signed: with a heart and Sebastian’s signature. Wolfe still wasn’t up on his Romanian, and didn’t know what the To section meant. But he had to assume it was for him. He pulled the pink tissue from inside and found himself looking down at a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He flailed a little to put the tissue back inside and felt like he was having a heart attack the way his heart fluttered inside his chest.

He heard Bash’s laugh behind him, soft and musical. When had he finished in the bathroom?

Wolfe turned, feeling guilty, his face turning red.

“I am sorry if you are uncomfortable,” Bash said, walking softly across the plush carpet. “It was not my intention Jim.” He set his hands on Wolfe’s chest, such an intimate touch. “I had intended that tonight should be… _the_ night. But if you are not ready for that step, then we can wait.”

“What…” Wolfe met Bash’s eye. “What does the tag mean? The Romanian.” He flicked his finger at the tag on the gift bag.

“Lubirea mea,” Bash said with a smile. The words sounded so good on his tongue. “It means ‘my love.’ Because that is what you have become to me.”

Wolfe made a desperate noise in his throat before he leaned in and kissed Bash hard. They’d shared a lot of kisses. Kissing was pretty much the extent of what they’d done, other than some late night phone calls that had been a bit dirty and ended in hushed orgasms. They were good at kissing, and Wolfe didn’t feel like he needed to hold anything back. He wrapped his arms around Bash’s shoulders and pulled him in tighter. Bash let his hands slide around to Wolfe’s back and they held each other like that, tongues exploring, tasting each other.

Gasping for breath, they pulled away from each other. But Wolfe didn’t want to go far, so he set his cheek against Bash’s and panted for air.

“Perhaps we could simply be together, and see where we end up?” Bash asked, fingers tickling up Wolfe’s back, under his jacket, but over his shirt.

“No pressure,” Wolfe agreed. He pulled back, and held Bash’s hair away from his face so he could look into his eyes. “I don’t want you to feel like we have to do this.”

Bash smiled. “Jim, you have been my white knight. Chivalry is not dead. And I am so grateful that you have moved slowly for me. But I will tell you firmly, right now in this moment: that if we do nothing more than kiss tonight, it will be wonderful. But it will not be because I am not ready to move forward.”

Wolfe kissed Bash’s beautiful full lips softly, tasting their mixed saliva there. “See where we end up?” He asked, their mouths still touching.

Bash laughed. “Jim, you are tickling me,” he pulled his lips back a little more, breath hot on Wolfe’s face. “But yes, that’s what I would like. For us to let instinct and desire steer us for tonight.”

The word desire coming out of Bash’s mouth in his beautiful accented voice made Wolfe shiver in the best possible way.

“Ok, let me get out of this stupid jacket,” Wolfe said, reluctantly pulling away so he could shrug out of the stupid thing. He felt like he could breathe as soon as it was off.

“I must admit, I’m hoping to get you out of much more than that tonight,” Bash said playfully as came up behind Wolfe and untucked the button-up shirt. Bash breathed hot against the back of Wolfe’s neck. “You look so handsome tonight Jim.”

“I feel like a fool,” Wolfe admitted before his brain to mouth filter could stop him.

“But you don’t look like one,” Bash said, arms wrapped around from behind to undo the buttons on Wolfe’s shirt. “Do you know how many people in that restaurant tonight wished they were me? That they were coming up to this room with you?”

Wolfe felt his face flush and shook his head. “I doubt it,” he said. “They were all staring at the thug who doesn’t belong in the fancy restaurant. Which doesn’t bother me.”

“You misread the room, I think,” Bash said.

The shirt was unbuttoned, and Bash ran his fingers over Wolfe’s bare skin. He had already spent some time getting to know Wolfe’s body during make out sessions, hands under t-shirts. He knew exactly which places to avoid, which scars were easily irritated, and never let his fingers go that way.

Wolfe shivered and looked back over his shoulder to meet Bash’s mischievous grin. Wolfe turned in his arms, took his face in hand and kissed him again. Bash’s hands continued to wander over skin while their tongues slid together.

Wolfe was starting to think he could do this. He felt comfortable with Bash. Sure, maybe he wasn’t sure of the play-by-play of the actual sex, but he trusted Bash to get him through it.

Wolfe let his hands trail down to Bash’s shirt and started in on the buttons, but the shirt was fancy, the buttons delicate, and Wolfe’s big fingers fumbled with them.

“Let me,” Bash said, pulling away from the kiss. He quickly undid the buttons and slid the shirt from his shoulders, letting it pool on the floor.

Bash’s skin was pale and beautiful and Wolfe wanted to taste every inch of it. He started at the side of Bash’s neck and slowly trailed kisses and licks down the side. Bash put a hand at the back of Wolfe’s head, pulling him closer, encouraging him, letting him know without words that this was good. Wolfe nibbled a little here or there, but only playfully, nothing more than soft pressure.

Bash’s free hand continued to slide around Wolfe’s skin. He skimmed over a nipple, making Wolfe gasp in surprise. It was like lighting through his body.

“Good, I hope?” Bash asked.

Wolfe kissed his way back up Bash’s neck to whisper in his ear: “Very good,” before he paused there and ran a hand through Bash’s hair.

Bash let his hand continue to play at Wolfe’s skin, occasionally teasing at his nipples while Wolfe kissed at the skin of Bash’s neck, shoulders and collarbone.

Wolfe nuzzled in under his chin, and Bash let his head fall back on a groan, his hands stilling. Wolfe licked up from his collarbone, and over his chin until their lips met again.

Bash pushed Wolfe’s shirt from his shoulders while their kisses grew more intense. Their skin met between them and the sensation was almost overwhelming, making Wolfe more excited by the second.

“Jim,” Bash gasped out words between kisses. “For someone… who is nervous… you are doing… very well.”

Wolfe snickered a little.

Bash pressed a thigh between Wolfe’s legs. And the sudden pressure and feel of Bash’s hardness against his hip made Wolfe moan loudly into their mouths.

Bash pulled his mouth away from Wolfe’s, but pressed his hips in a little harder. “The bed, perhaps?” He asked, pupils wide, saliva wet on his lips.

“The bed,” Wolfe confirmed, feeling more confidant by the minute.

They kicked off their shoes and undid each other’s belts as they stumbled toward the gigantic white fluffy-looking bed. They kept their hands on each other the entire time, and Bash was always careful to avoid Wolfe’s more troublesome scars. It warmed Wolfe’s heart through, and confirmed that this wasn’t just sex for Bash, but intimacy too. The intimacy and caring of knowing each other’s weak spots and not pressing on them. Emotionally and physically.

And then suddenly they were standing together in only their underwear kissing and touching. Bash was the perfect height for kissing, just a little shorter than Wolfe. It was easy, effortless.

Wolfe let his hands wander skin, from shoulder to breastbone down around waist to the dip of Bash’s spine. He was still skinnier than Wolfe would have liked, and his fingers danced along Bash’s ribs and the knobs of his spine. But he was better than he had been, and Wolfe was grateful that he was putting on a little weight at least.

Bash’s hands were more bold, and travelled over Wolfe’s boxers, taking handfuls of his ass before slowly coming around to the front to lightly touch and play through the fabric.

Wolfe tore his mouth away from Bash to pant and moan and groan against his cheek as fingers barely stroked and teased and touched.

And then Wolfe let his hand wander to Bash’s boxers to do the same. It was such a wonderful feeling, touching that most intimate place and having Bash make blissful little noises and huff out “Jim” every few breaths. He wanted to tell himself that it would be enough. They could come in their underwear like excited kids, and it would satisfy. But Wolfe knew otherwise. And he knew that Bash wanted more.

As if on cue, Bash’s fingers toyed with the elastic band of Wolfe’s boxers. “Jim? May I?”

Wolfe smiled and felt some kind of strange euphoria. He was in love and it was the best feeling in the world. He felt like he was glowing, like he could be seen from space the way he overflowed with joy. He nuzzled at Bash’s cheek. “You too.”

They stripped their underwear together, and kissed again, their bodies bumping lightly against each other.

“I need to touch you,” Bash gasped at the end of a kiss. “Please.”

“Yes,” Wolfe hissed out.

Bash looked down between them and wrapped his beautiful twisted fingers around Wolfe and stroked gently.

Wolfe leaned over a little to rest his head on Bash’s shoulder and watch. Bash stroked him a few times, forcing huffs of pleasure out of Wolfe’s mouth, before he took them both in hand and rubbed them lightly against each other. It was barely any pressure, but Wolfe thought he might explode.

“Stop,” Wolfe gasped. He looked up and smiled to make sure Bash didn’t think he’d crossed any lines. “I won’t last long if you do that.”

Bash smiled in return. “You don’t need to last Jim,” he said softly.

“But I want to,” Wolfe replied.

Bash ran a hand along Wolfe’s scruffy cheek and up into his short hair, massaging at his scalp. “Good. I want you to as well.”

They smiled into the next kiss, teeth knocking together awkwardly, but neither seemed to be able to stop smiling.

They crawled onto the bed together, and Wolfe pushed Bash down into the pillows to lay on his back. He looked Bash up and down, and wondered that such a beautiful creature should want him. He started at Bash’s neck again, kissing and licking and occasionally teasing at skin with his teeth. He moved down slowly, over collarbone, down to his chest. He wanted to taste Bash everywhere.

Bash’s hands stayed in Wolfe’s hair as he made his way down further and further. Wolfe wasn’t nervous, he’d had too many late night thoughts about tasting Bash’s body. Sure, he probably wouldn’t be a blow job pro his first time, but he knew Bash would understand.

Wolfe licked at Bash’s stomach, sticking his tongue into his bellybutton, and then moved lower.

“Jim,” Bash gasped. “You don’t… you don’t have to.”

Wolfe crawled quickly back up Bash’s body with a smile on his face, planting a quick kiss on his lips. “I know that,” he said. “But I want to. If you want me to.”

A string of Romanian tumbled out of Bash in a rush. “Please yes,” he almost shouted.

Wolfe smiled again and kissed Bash softly before drawing a line down Bash’s body with his tongue. He knew they were both on edge, and didn’t think any more teasing was required. So he wrapped a hand around Bash and drew him into his mouth. The taste was salty and musky. He knew the moment it hit his tongue that he liked it. The noises that came out of Bash definitely confirmed it.

Wolfe experimentally slid up and down, letting spit ease the way and taking Bash in until he hit Wolfe’s throat before he retreated again.

It was only a few passes of his mouth before Bash tugged at Wolfe’s hair. “Jim. Jim,” he panted the name on repeat. “Stop. Wait.”

Wolfe pulled off immediately, looking for anything concerning in Bash’s face or body language. But he was just panting and groaning.

“Not yet,” Bash said.

Wolfe crawled back up Bash’s body and they kissed again, soft and romantic. Wolfe pushed up onto his elbows. “What do you want Bash?” He asked. “I’m comfortable with you. I feel safe. Whatever you want.”

Bash smiled up at him, his blue eyes twinkling. “Everything Jim,” he said softly. “I want everything.” And then he pushed Wolfe over onto his back and loomed over him. Bash started with Wolfe’s scars, gently kissing at them so tenderly, like he thought Wolfe might break. He moved down Wolfe’s arm and then up to the shoulder again, stopping at the edge of the worst of the scarring and looking up to meet Wolfe’s eye. “You are so beautiful Jim.”

Wolfe’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and he wanted to say something, but his tongue wouldn’t move.

Bash slid down Wolfe’s body, and suddenly it seemed surreal. Wolfe wondered if he wasn’t at home having a very good dream. Bash was looking up at him hungrily, and about to go down on him. It just seemed so distant from reality, from what Wolfe thought he deserved.

And then Bash’s tongue touched down and Wolfe was lost to the pleasure of it, and it grounded him in the moment. He made some ridiculous noises, and said some indecent things, but his brain just wasn’t online as Bash used his mouth to wring pleasure from him.

It didn’t last long, but Wolfe was just fine with that. It had taken all of his willpower not to let himself go and finish right then and there.

Bash hopped off the bed, and Wolfe was treated to the wonderful visual of Bash walked naked across the room. His muscles tensed and then relaxed, body moving lithe across the room. He was pale, and the way the light made shadows on him was like fine artwork.

Bash pulled the supplies from the gift bag and returned to the bed. He lay back next to Wolfe, tenting his knees.

“This is something I’m very much hoping you will be of help with,” Bash said, holding up the bottle of lube suggestively.

“Huh, cause this is about the time I was planning to take off and leave the rest up to you,” Wolfe joked with a smile, sliding up against Bash’s hip, and leaning closer to kiss him again. He’d never get tired of kissing the man. No matter what new stuff was going on between them, nudity, sex, whatever, the kissing would never get old.

“You are a terrible comedian Jim,” Bash said with a smile. And then his face went serious.

“What is it?” Wolfe asked, setting a hand in the centre of Bash’s chest to ground him, and rubbing gentle circles there. How did he already feel so comfortable naked in a room with Bash?

Bash dropped the bottle and held up his hands, moving them to highlight how they were broken and twisted. “The next part has… always been hard for me,” he admitted. “Painful. Because of my hands. I have always wondered…” He swallowed hard and looked away from Wolfe’s eyes as though he were ashamed of something.

“Wondered what?” Wolfe asked on a whisper. “You know you can tell me anything Bash.” He moved his hand to Bash’s face, and turned it back to him.

Bash took a deep breath and continued. “I always wondered what it would feel like, if it was only pleasure, with no pain. But I’ve always had to do it myself. And I… would you?”

Wolfe knew the basics of gay sex. He’d watched enough porn and read enough articles, especially since he’d started dating Bash.

Wolfe picked the bottle up and peeled off the seal at the top before popping the cap. “I would love that,” he said boldly. “But you’re going to have to… guide me a little. This is new territory.”

Bash smiled gratefully and put a hand into Wolfe’s hair. “I will be right here the entire time.”

Wolfe laughed, and it felt good that in such a tender moment they could still be themselves. “I should hope you’ll be here the whole time.”

Bash laughed with him for a moment and after they kissed again, he lifted his knees to hold himself open.

Wolfe moved down the bed to sit on his heels between Bash’s legs and when he looked down the sight almost made him pass out. Bash was baring his body in such an open and intimate way, and every part of the man was beautiful.

Before he got started, Wolfe ran a hand up Bash’s thigh, touching him reverently like the treasure he truly was. It soured his stomach to think of the ways Bash had been used, but before his mind could go too far down that road, Wolfe banished the thoughts. Being with Bash wasn’t about what had gone before, but about making their future together right and good. So Wolfe turned his focus to that.

He popped the cap on the bottle and turned it over his index and pointer finger. “How much?” He asked.

Bash smiled. “Better too much than not enough,” he replied.

Wolfe poured a generous amount over his fingers and set the bottle aside as he moved closer.

“I have always loved your fingers,” Bash said. “I must admit, I’ve thought about having them inside of me before.”

Wolfe almost choked, but couldn’t find a response. Instead he set his fingers in place, massaging the ring of muscle with lube in preparation.

Bash groaned, and Wolfe watched his body flutter open and closed in anticipation.

“One at a time,” Bash said softly. “Two should do.” He rested a foot on Wolfe’s non-scarred shoulder, being so careful to always avoid Wolfe’s damaged and sensitive skin.

Wolfe kissed Bash’s calf and locked a playful bite on the lean muscle there before he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

“It’s ok Jim,” Bash encouraged. “Slowly.”

Wolfe took a deep breath in and out and turned his hand to press the tip of his index finger into Bash’s body. The muscle resisted for only a moment before it relented and let Wolfe inside.

“Oh my god,” Wolfe uttered. The feel of Bash’s body, inside, was marvellous and daunting. It felt so tight. How would it ever be open enough to admit him? Not that he was porn-star endowed, but it seemed impossible that he’d be able to fit inside without hurting Bash. And he would never ever hurt Bash.

But Wolfe took a calming breath and pushed a little further, feeling the easy give of slippery soft skin and muscle. He’d seen enough porn. He knew it would work.

“That’s it Jim,” Bash said. “That’s so good. Perfect.”

“That’s ok?” Wolfe asked. “Feels ok?”

Bash just nodded, taking deep breaths.

Wolfe pushed a little further and Bash’s body easily sucked his finger in like it wanted more. Before he even knew what was going on, his entire finger was inside of Bash’s body, being squeezed.

“In… and out… a few times…” Bash groaned through the words.

Wolfe started to slowly thrust his finger in and out, and the reaction from Bash was immediate. He fisted the sheets and threw his head back into the pillows.

Wolfe smiled, and wondered if he’d be lucky enough to be able to find Bash’s prostate on his first try. On his next thrust he stopped all the way inside, and curled his finger just a little. As he slid his finger back down he massaged along the inside of Bash’s body until-

“Jim! Right there!” Bash brought his gaze back to Wolfe’s, eyes wide.

Wolfe tried to search for the spot again but couldn’t find it.

“Two now,” Bash demanded.

“Holy fuck you’re going to kill me,” Wolfe said with a laugh. He grabbed the bottle and added more lube, wanting to make sure everything felt good. He pulled the first finger out, and pushed two back in together. It was tighter, and Wolfe went so slowly. But Bash opened up to him easily, and with such trust. Wolfe searched in vain for Bash’s prostate again, but they had lots of time to learn each other’s bodies. He didn’t have to do it all in one night.

“I’m ready,” Bash said.

“Are you sure?” Wolfe asked, two fingers still feeling a little tight when they bottomed out.

“I promise. I need you Jim. Please, you will drive me insane if you make me wait any longer,” Bash said.

Wolfe pulled his fingers free and almost immediately found himself with Bash basically in his lap. He kissed at Wolfe like they hadn’t seen each other in a year. Wolfe let him, their tongues battling between them, getting saliva everywhere.

“Now Jim, please,” Bash commanded.

“I have a request,” Wolfe said softly before he nibbled at Bash’s lower lip.

“Anything Jim,” Bash said. “Anything. I just… please. I need you.”

Wolfe pushed Bash away a little and moved to the middle of the bed where he lay down on his back. “Can we do it this way?” He asked.

Bash’s eyes sparkled, a smile threatening at the corner of his mouth as he knelt beside Wolfe’s hip. “Why this way? Is this a particular fantasy Jim?”

“Well of course,” Wolfe said with a smile, then he swallowed heavily. “But this way… you can be in control. I want you to be in charge this time, ok? I want you to be totally in control and feel safe.”

Bash’s face turned from amused to emotional and he leaned over to kiss Wolfe again, desperately. “Lubirea mea,” he gasped when he broke their kiss. He threw a leg over Jim and grabbed for the bottle of lube.

“Wait!” Wolfe almost shouted. 

Bash crawled off again.

Wolfe grabbed the box of condoms and ripped it open, almost tearing the thing in half. He rolled one down over himself and then let Bash pour a generous amount of lube over top. When Bash closed a fist around him and stroked a few times to spread the lube around, Wolfe thought he might pass out, or come, or both, and his eyes rolled up in his head.

And then Bash threw a leg over to straddle him again. Wolfe felt his breathing speed up; he couldn’t help it, his body was just automatically reacting. His hands found Bash’s slim hips, but he just rested them there, he didn’t grip.

Bash leaned back and took hold of Wolfe to keep him steady. And then he sat back.

There was pressure, and then suddenly Wolfe was inside. “Oh my fucking god!” He shouted.

Bash was tight and hot and perfect as he slowly slid down onto Wolfe. He stopped after a few inches, slid back up and then down again. He did that a few times until Wolfe was all the way inside.

“Come here,” Wolfe growled, sounding feral even to his own ears. He reached up for Bash’s cheek, and Bash pressed his face into Wolfe’s palm and leaned down so they could kiss. It was uncoordinated, and the shifting seemed to do something good for Bash because he almost screamed into Wolfe’s mouth.

“Are you alright?” Wolfe asked immediately.

“So far beyond alright Jim,” Bash whined. “How do you feel?”

Wolfe sucked in laboured breaths, his body overwhelmed in the best way. He nuzzled at Bash’s cheek and let the words flow. “You feel so good Bash. Fuck, I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

“I have a feeling you are going to ruin me for anyone else,” Bash half-laughed.

“Good,” Wolfe growled again, nipping at Bash’s earlobe.

“This will be quick,” Bash warned as he sat back up.

“That’s ok,” Wolfe smiled. “Because we have all the time in the world to do it again and again and-”

Before Wolfe could say anything else, Bash lifted his hips and sat back down, punching the air from Wolfe’s lungs.

Bash started slow, but worked up quickly to a fast rhythm that had their bodies slapping together with sweat and lube. Bash leaned his weight on a hand placed on Wolfe’s chest, again on the non-scarred side. He was so careful of that, it made Wolfe’s heart ache. And then Bash took himself in hand, breath stuttering. “I’m very close Jim.” Wolfe watched Bash’s fingers curl around himself. And he was reminded of Bash talking about giving himself pleasure at the cost of the pain in his fingers.

“No,” Wolfe barked. “Let me.” He reached down and took Bash in hand. It was the most wonderful feeling, pleasuring Bash inside and out at the same time; holding Bash’s hot, impossibly hard skin in his hand and stroking tight.

Bash keened into the air. “Just like that Jim,” he panted, letting his head hang down as he picked up the rhythm. “Jim! Please!”

“Please what?” Wolfe asked. “What do you need Bash? Anything?”

“Thrust,” Bash groaned. “Please. Fuck me.”

Wolfe gave into every animal desire surging through his body and tensed his muscles, thrusting up into Bash to compliment the downward rhythm he had set.

Bash shouted and came immediately onto Wolfe’s stomach.

As Bash’s body tightened, his come still hot on Wolfe’s skin, Wolfe came, grabbing for Bash’s shoulder to pull him down so they could kiss. It wasn’t a great kiss, more panting into each other’s mouths, but it was perfect.

Once they’d both ridden through their orgasms, Bash collapsed onto Wolfe, once again carefully falling to the side without scars. Once he was boneless, he brought his hand up to softly trace paths through the scar tissue.

Wolfe was still inside of Bash, and every movement was earth shattering with the way it tensed the muscles holding Wolfe inside.

Bash let out a sigh.

Wolfe ran a hand through Bash’s sweaty hair.

“Bash, that was amazing,” Wolfe breathed out. “I didn’t know sex could be like that.” He kissed the top of Bash’s head.

Bash looked up. “Lubirea mea,” he said softly. “It was amazing. I have never had pleasure like that.” He turned back to where his twisted hand was tracing Wolfe’s scar tissue. “You are amazing Jim. And beautiful. And I am so lucky.”

“I’m glad you got this room,” Wolfe said. “And that you talked me into this. I have never felt so good in my whole life. And not just because of the sex. You make me really happy Bash.”

Bash looked up again, his bright blue eyes a little misty.

“I love you Sebastian,” Wolfe said softly, fingers still running through his hair.

Bash leaned up to kiss him, but the movement caused Wolfe to slip free before their lips met and they both groaned in disappointment. Wolfe reached down awkwardly to grab the condom before it slipped off entirely, and they tumbled sideways in a mess of limbs.

Bash fell onto his back laughing as Wolfe got up to get rid of the condom and clean up a little.

“What’s so funny?” Wolfe asked as he came back from the bathroom and leaned over the bed to kiss Bash softly.

“I suppose it would not have been right for everything to be perfect,” Bash smiled.

“It just wouldn’t be us, would it?” Wolfe asked as he climbed under the covers and tugged Bash in next to him.

“I suppose,” Bash said thoughtfully, “that we will just have to keep trying until we get it perfect.”

Wolfe wrapped his arms tight around Bash. “I’m game to try.” He kissed Bash’s temple. “Happy Valentine’s Day Bash.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day lubirea mea,” Bash replied.

They lay back and looked out at the harbour skyline and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
